Sorpresa
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: El había dicho aquellas importantes palabras de forma tan casual y los momentos menos esperado. Provocandole una gran sorpresa y un nerviosismo, al darse cuenta que era lo que esperaba. [okikagu] [fluff] [mención Gintsuky]


**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Otra vez... en vez de estar actualizando vengo con una nueva historia -inserte meme: ¿por qué seré así?- xD**

 **Esta vez es una viñetas tras leer algo sobre la cultura japonesas, como también para celebrar el primer aniversario de un grupo de whatsapp llamado: "Okikagu Love" (Si, ando en 2 grupos de whatsapp dedicado a esta shipp :'v )**

 **Espero que le guste este azucarado fic n.n**

 _ **Los derechos de los personajes de Gintama le pertenece al gorila Sorachi.**_

* * *

 **Sorpresas:  
[Okikagu]  
[fluff]  
[mención gintsuky]**

* * *

" _Tengamos una cita"_

Esa fue la primera vez que Kagura quedó callada a las palabras de quién consideraba su rival. Nunca se había imaginado a ese sádico pedirle una cita en medio de sus peleas.

Había sido simple y sencilla su petición, incluso aquel rostro no mostraba ningún sentimiento. Sin embargo, esos ojos rubíes le mostraba la ansiedad que sentía el castaño en esos momentos, esperando su respuesta.

Ella debió burlarse por haber caído a su encanto que él tanto negaba que tuviera, no obstante, se encontró respondiéndole a su propuesta con un si.

Encontrándose que ella también deseaba tener esa cita, y la promesa de vengarse por dejarla de esa forma.

" _Molestemos al jefe y a Hijikata-san juntos por siempre"_

Había soltado el castaño cuando terminaron de sacar aquellas fotos comprometedoras, donde el gran Shiroyasha y el vicecomandante demoníaco eran protagonista, ¿Quién iba a pensar que echarle pegamento de alta calidad mientras ellos tomaban sus siestas causaría aquella situación de estar haciendo algo indebido? Era un misterio el cómo terminaron con el azabache detrás de su jefe mientras parecía estar abrazando las joyas familiares del permanentado; aunque era Gintoki quien realmente agarraba su tercera pierna con sus dos manos.

Sería un gran material de chantaje contra su jefe cuando este se negara en pagarle su sueldo. Después de todo, de seguro su querido padre de la tierra no le gustaría morir en manos de su querida esposa Tsukuyo.

Sin embargo, aquellos pensamientos habían sido borrados al escuchar a su novio y rival. Logrando que lo viera sorprendida y sintiendo sus mejillas arde a tal propuesta que él le estaba dando en esos momentos.

Había escuchado de su querida hermana mayor de este tipo de propuesta, de aquella tradición que tenías aquel país de los samuráis para pedir matrimonio antes de que los Amantos los invadieran*. Sin embargo, nunca se imaginó que aquel bastardo que tenía de novio le pediría de esa forma unir sus vidas.

No era romántico, había sido tan simple y sencillo como cuando le pidió tener su primera cita hace 4 años. Ni siquiera era el momento adecuado, sus jefes los miraban totalmente sorprendido por la palabra del castaño; quien lo ignoraba mientras revisaba las fotos que había sacado y esperaba la respuesta de la chica de ojos azulados.

Sin embargo, no podía controlar el impulso acelerado de su corazón y como sus mejillas ardía; maldiciéndose por verse de esa forma delante de su rival y novio. Solo cuando aquellos ojos rojizos que tanto le gustaba en secreto chocaron con su mirada, pudo darse cuenta que no era una broma, que el realmente le estaba pidiéndole vivir juntos por el resto de su vida.

Le estaba proponiendo matrimonio.

Esta vez pudo burlarse mientras con una gran sonrisa sincera le decía el sí, ignorando las protestas de su padre de la tierra.

" _Estúpido y sordo sádico, ya_ te dije que estoy embarazada"

Estos momentos era un gozo para Kagura. Por fin podía vengarse de su esposo por los momentos en donde la dejo sin palabra y nerviosa. Sonrió realizada a su cometido al darle aquella noticia mientras cenaban después de un día de trabajo para los dos.

Verlo así tan desprevenido, a tal punto que tuvo que repetir su noticia de que estaba esperando a su hijo. Que ese inexpresivo rostro mostrar aquella cara de sorpresa, pero sobre todo, que esos ojos mostraran la felicidad y el nerviosismo que sentía el castaño en esos momentos; demostrando su deseo de tener una familia con ella. Le daba una felicidad y placer de ser la causante de esas expresiones que mostraba el castaño de ojos rubíes.

Esas mismas que le daba en su intimidad desde que decidieron salir.

También estaba el sentimiento de por fin haber logrado vengarse de su marido sádico, de esas dos importantes propuestas que le había dicho y causaron aquellos que sentía el castaño en este momento.

Después de todo, darte cuenta que esperabas algo podía causar nerviosismo y sorpresas en uno.

* * *

 **Aclaración:**

 **Aquella tradición que tenías aquel país de los samuráis para pedir matrimonio antes de que los Amantos los invadieran** : Antes de la influencia del occidente en japón, los habitantes tenía una particular forma de pedir matrimonios y ese era hacerlo una forma indirecta. En otra palabra, a la mujer le pedía hacer algo por siempre o por toda la eternidad; en este caso Sougo se lo pidió diciéndole que molestaran por siempre a hijikata y Gintoki. De ahí la sorpresa y entendimiento de las palabras que tiene Kagura.


End file.
